


Let Me Come Home

by Heroofbreath_Crys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroofbreath_Crys/pseuds/Heroofbreath_Crys
Summary: Mito wants Gon to stay. But she knows he can't





	Let Me Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by the song Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeroes.  
> Can be read as romantic but I tagged it as just friendship bc there's no particularly romantic parts. Even writing it I don't know whether I intended it to be or not, the story just kinda came out on it own. Hope you enjoy.

Mito loves Gon as if he was her own son. But she knows he’s not.

She knows he has his fathers heart. She knows he loves adventure. From the beginning he was always a wild child, running off, making friends with wildlife. Just like how Ging was when they were younger. 

Gon was always sweeter, though. While Ging had turned out bitter and cynical, Gon was naïve with a heart of gold. Gon would bring her flowers and cheer her up when she got sad. He was reckless, and never liked doing what he was told, but he always helped out. He was always kind and generous. He was a wonderful child. Mito wanted to protect him, to keep him that way. She didn’t want him to end up like his father, alone, with no one to trust and no one who trusts him. She wanted to keep him safe on the island.  
Of course, she always knew she couldn’t keep him forever.

She knows he’s his father’s child. That’s why she lets him go. Because he would have to leave at some point. He would always be wanting to know, and eventually he would get a point where he didn’t need her permission. And he would go anyway. At least when she lets him, he promises to come back. 

She’s still scared of what will happen, but she knows she can’t stop it.

\---------------------

The first time Gon returns, he brings a friend. 

Killua seems to be a good child. Brash and confident, yes, but with a good heart and caring soul. He worked perfectly with Gon. Forcing him into line when needed, and being brutally honest, but supporting everything Gon did. Mito would have to be a fool to not notice how important they were to each other. And she supposed it makes sense, they’re clearly each other’s first friends. 

Killua seems much in need of a good mother. Something to take away the sadness in his eyes. Gon clearly tries his best, but even he is just one person, and can only do so much. So, she takes care of him like she takes care of Gon. She isn’t either one’s mother, but she can treat them like they’re her sons.

She gives Gon what Ging left for him. She keeps her promise. Gon has grown up and shown her that he can do this. So, she decides her role now is just to support him in whatever he does.

Gon still wants to find Ging. And Killua intends to follow him. She lets them both go, knowing that they’ll be safe together.

\---------------------

The second time Gon returns, he’s alone.

He has finally found Ging and ended up satisfied. He no longer felt the need to see him, just being able to meet him was enough. To properly put a face to the name and understand how he felt about his father. 

But he’s alone.

Mito supposes some part of her is angry. She trusted Killua to stay by his side, so they could protect each other. But she knows that there’s so much she doesn’t know. She can’t make any judgements yet. 

She asks Gon to makeup his school work. She asks him to write a story of his adventures. She hopes for him to tell her everything she missed while he was gone.   
He always finds distractions. He’s rarely home. He’s out doing something, anything. Nothing. She’s followed him out before. He just goes through the motions. Sits there for hours, staring at the water. She understands, yet still has no idea. But she doesn’t ask, she knows he will tell her when he’s ready.

When he finally tells her, it’s on a stormy night, lightning filling the sky. He stares out at it with a sad expression and tells her everything. What he did. What he said. How Killua saved him. Why Killua left. Why Gon let him go.

And she get’s it. Wanting someone to stay, but knowing they have to go. So, she comforts him until he falls asleep.   
\---  
Gon is strong. So strong. Mito knows this. Gon doesn’t.

Gon trains for hours, hours upon days upon weeks. Once he finished his story, he dedicated himself to getting stronger. He tells her without nen he isn’t strong enough. She doesn’t understand. He calls his friends, Wing, Bisky, Knuckle. He works endlessly to improve.

One day she confronts him, and he tells her that he has to be stronger, so he can be better. So that what happened before won’t happen again. So he won’t hurt people he cared about. So he could protect the people he loved. 

Mito begins telling him every day how strong he is.

Gon is lost.

He trains, he does schoolwork, he helps around the house. He goes through all the motions of life. But he’s never really there. Never present. His mind is somewhere far away. On snow white hair and easy conversation and a sense of safety and belonging. His mind is on something he lost. She fears one day he’ll fade away entirely.

Mito decides she has had enough. 

She finds him staring out at the sea one day. And she sits down. She tells him he has to leave. He’s confused and scared, worried she wants to get rid of him. But she shakes her head, she tells him its because he wants to leave, it’s only hurting him to stay. He tells her that he is lost. That he doesn’t have a goal or something he wants. That’s why he came home. Her smile is bittersweet.

“This hasn’t been your home for a long time though, has it?”

Gon’s face is scared and confused.

“You need to go home, back to him.”

Gon cries. It’s the first time she’s seen him cry since he was a child. He hugs her and apologizes. He promises he’ll come back. She knows he will. He leaves on the next ship.

The third time Gon leaves Whale Island, Mito is happy to see him go.

\----------------------

The third time Gon comes back, he brings friends. 

Killua returns, and allows her to hug him tightly. He looks happier, and better. Before, he only was bright around Gon, that was the only time he smiled with his eyes. But now he radiates with joy and contentment. His eyes are kinder. He introduces his sister.

Mito takes to Alluka immediately. Fawning over her. She has always wanted a little girl to take care of, and clearly Alluka needs a female figure in her life. The girl clearly adores her big brother, but must need some space from constantly being controlled and smothered by him. She reminds Mito of Gon as a kid, bouncy and full of immense cheer.

And Gon. Gon is taller than her now. And sweeps her into a hug. He’s happier. He’s present. And she knows it was right of him to go. He found what he needed, what he wanted. 

And Mito is happy for him.

Before Gon leaves for the fourth time, Mito considers her family to have grown by two.


End file.
